Dear Diary
by leopardqueen224
Summary: Ulquiorra's secret Diary read the inner thoughts of the 4th Espada
1. Chapter 1

Hello people the secret diary of Ulquiorra. This is a fan written diary that shows the inner mind of Ulquiorra. (Warning People who like the Ulquiorra Orihime couple don't read or don't complain because I don't like the couple and neither does my Dark Knight My nickname for Ulquiorra)

Diary Entry 1

Dear Diary,

Today Aizen-Sama called fourth all of the Espada. Grimmjow and Yammy weren't there. And when I went back to my room you were on my bed, I am glad this is my first entry or else All the Arrancar would know about you. I am thinking of getting a new hiding spot for you.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 2

Dear Diary,

I was told to take Yammy to the human world today to get rid of a problem boy for Aizen-Sama. The boy turned out to a silly kid with orange hair. He, a Woman in an orange jumpsuit, and a man with a silly hat beat Yammy up pretty bad. Now I just hope my report goes well.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 3

Dear Diary,

I gave my weekly to all the Arrancar this morning and Grimmjow jumps up and calls me an idiot in front of all the Arrancar. I was so humiliated. I hate Grimmjow, I HATE HIM!! Ok I feel better. Aizen-Sama wants me to kidnap the girl that was with the orange haired kid. I hope he doesn't plan to keep her.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 4

Dear Diary,

I found a kitten today. She was so small and cute and hungry. I gave her a piece of ham and now she lives in my room. I hope the rest of the Arrancar don't find out I have her. It took me long enough to recover from the Grimmjow thing I can't take another blow to my ego.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 5

Dear Diary,

My kitten doesn't have a name and now I don't know what to call her!! I was thinking I would call her Shnukems but that is spelt funny, so now I need to find a name for her. Please help ME!!

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 6

Dear Diary,

I have started eating to calm myself down and now my pants are too tight but I can't seem to stop eating. What should I do I am gaining weight!! What if Grimmjow finds out? I will be doomed. Also that human girl is getting on my nerves. She is the one who made me start eating. All she does is complain about being kidnapped. It is like she has never been kidnapped before.

XOXO, A fat Ulqui

Diary Entry 7

Dear Diary,

I got my eating under control and now my pants fit again!! That Orihime is really getting on my nerves now. I think if Aizen-Sama doesn't need her anymore I will be the one to kill her. Also she knows about my kitten and when she picked her up and asked what her name was I had to grab my kitty and leave the room. That girl is pure evil. She needs to die.

Diary Entry 8

Dear Diary,

I found a name for my kitty. Ali is her name and now I call her Ali cat. She is so cute and she makes me sometimes not want to kill that Orihime girl. Five people broke into our home yesterday. Aizen-Sama said to act normal and not to underestimate them or they would win. I almost wish they would rescue that girl and leave so she would be out of my hair.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 9

Dear Diary,

Ali is gone!! I can't find her anywhere. I hope she is ok, please don't let Grimmjow or Nnoitra find her. My poor Ali Cat. (Tear stains on the paper.) Also, The Privaron Espada have been defeated but, Nnoitra went to find the one that was fighting Gantenbainne Mosqueda. I wonder what will happen there. I really hope Ali is ok.

XOXO, Avery Depressed Ulqui

Diary Entry 10

Dear Diary,

Ali is still missing but I haven't given up hope about finding her. I have a bruise on my cheek that evil woman slapped me when I told her about her friend's death! I hate that woman!! NNOITRA! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING THAT BOY!! My cheek hurts. Well I hope Ali is ok. Also all of her friends were fighting. I think I will kill the orange haired kid just to make that evil woman upset.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 11

Dear Diary,

Ali is back!! Grimmjow told me he had a surprise and went to see. Well, in the dining hall Ali was sitting on the chair. I was so happy that I forgot that Grimmjow was there and now there are pictures of Ali and me all over the halls. At least Ali is safe and with me again. Plus I killed seven Arrancar to gain my respect back so everyone still thinks I'm a badass.

XOXO, Ulqui and Ali

Diary Entry 12

Dear Diary,

Orihime was hurt by Menoly and Loly. The evil girl deserved it. I am so happy that it happened. Grimmjow saved her and Killed Menoly and almost killed Loly. Evil woman saved Loly and resurrected Menoly. Ali is so cute she fell asleep on my head last night. I wish she would stay a kitten forever. Grimmjow thought she was cute two. There we found something to agree about.

XOXO, Ulqui

Ok well that is enough for now I hope you liked it but if not, why would you have read this far. Please Review I will give you a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people. All who reviewed have cookies. Well I didn't really notice that this entire story is a spoiler so this is my spoiler alert. Watch anime in U.S., 100 Spoiler. Read Manga in U.S., 95 Spoiler. Watch anime as it is released in Japan, 50 Spoiler. Read Manga as it comes out on Mangafox, 0 Spoiler (Cause that is where I read manga) Read manga as released in Japan, -50 Spoiler. Ok well now that's over with please read and review, this time you get cupcakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Inuyasha but this story is mine so if you want to use it ask or fear my evil ninja skills as they call fourth all the Espada.**

Diary Entry 13

Dear Diary,

Grimmjow took Ali and painted her blue. My poor kitty. He said that blue is a good color on her, but that was evil. Everyone knows that green would look better. Halibel is being very distant lately. Stark slept right through my weekly. I have no idea what is going on, no one is talking to me. I wish I knew where Yammy was. It is like they all hate me. At least Ali is still with me. That evil woman is starting to not eat. If she doesn't eat I will have to force feed her. That woman is pure evil.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 14

Dear Diary,

MY HAIR IS BLUE! The same blue as Grimmjow! Agh. . . Grimmjow! I will kill him for this. I HAVE BLUE HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. That evil woman laughed at me and all the Arrancar are staring. Grimmjow said it is a good color on me, but still MY HAIR IS BLUE. At least Ali isn't blue anymore. Wait Ali was sleeping on my head last night and she was blue yesterday . . . Oh no Ali dyed my hair blue. No Ali how could you. (Tear stains paper.)

XOXO, Ulqui with a bad hair day.

Diary Entry 15

The Arrancar hair stylist got all the dye out so now my hair isn't blue. I think I will take up tap-dancing. Aizen-Sama said I need to find a way to relax and not fret about things, and then he said dance might help so tap dancing it is. Just don't tell the other Arrancar.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 16 (Part One)

Grimmjow took the evil girl but I don't want to go get her from him. So I will start my tap- dancing today. I hope it goes well.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 16 (Part Two)

Bankotsu teaches tap dancing! He is my favorite person in that reality T.V. Show Inuyasha! Yay!! I love tap dance. I am still trying not to get the girl. The longer she is with Grimmjow the better.

XOXO, a dancing Ulqui

Diary Entry 17

Dear diary,

I am still stalling on getting that girl. I have baked seven cakes and two pies. I really hope no one finds out about this. I think that the girl helped Grimmjow dye Ali blue. I really hope that the evil woman dies before I get there. If she is still alive I will want to kill her and Grimmjow. I hope that this won't hurt Aizen-Sama's plans.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 18

Dear Diary,

I ate all the food I cooked. Now tummy hurts. Ali is not helping. She keeps sitting on it. I think that the evil woman can make people eat. Evil woman I hate you. And so does my tummy. I really hope she is dead when I get there.

XOXO, Ulqui with a tummy ache

Diary Entry 19

Dear Diary,

I am on my way to get the evil girl. I decided to bring you with me. I left Ali in my room so she wouldn't get hurt. Grimmjow is fighting the spiky haired kid. I guess that's why he needed that woman. I thought I had killed him but that kid is two stubborn to die.

XOXO, Ulqui

Diary Entry 20

Dear Diary,

I am stuck in an alternate universe. I will be stuck here for a couple of hours. Damn Grimmjow!! I don't think I am going to like it here. (Sound of robot Ginkotsu driving toward Bankotsu with the surviving members of the band of seven.) Never mind I think I will like it here because just a few feet away is Bankotsu!!

XOXO A very happy Ulqui

Ok well I am done for now. Please don't tell me you didn't wonder what Ulquiorra did when he was trapped. Well I hope you people who reviewed like there cookies.


End file.
